To Be Decided
by Sora Sotara
Summary: Keiko breaks up with Yuusuke just before Hiei arrives with news that Yuusuke, himself, and Kurama are all requested to attend. But there's a new enemy fighting too. What new romances may occur? And what dangers will those bring? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

Not really much to say about this one other than it's a YK story of my favorite kind. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"_I'm sorry Yuusuke, we're through…."_

He still couldn't believe it…And it kept playing back through his mind.

They had been together since childhood. They were supposed to have been together forever!

"_I've always trusted you Yuusuke, but something has changed. Not just you being a demon either, though I admit that is part of it."_

It wasn't something he could help, hard as he tried.

"_I always thought with your reckless ways that I would lose you, but now you're the one who will lose me long before you even begin to grow old."_

There could have been a way for them to stay together regardless. Demons had tons of odd powers attributed to them and there must have been _**something**_ that would extend her life too.

"_And there's more."_

Of course…. There was always more.

"_All the fighting, all the secret trips, all the far away places I can't go with you… It's too much. I can't do it anymore. I'm really sorry Yuusuke…."_

But if she had been really sorry, why hadn't she cried?

"_Good bye. For good this time….."_

But then, he hadn't either.

There had been no direction to his wandering after Keiko had walked away, it was just something to do to keep 'distracted.' Ha! This was probably the most he had ever thought in his life on a single subject. Still…..he hadn't meant to go anywhere, but he ended up there all the same. So, preoccupied and confused as ever with the Keiko situation, he raised a hand and knocked on the front door.

"Yuusuke?" the red head questioned upon opening the door. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Yeah, short but to the point of what I needed to have happen. Plus it's a new story anyway and my style has changed a bit again... 

Please read and review...


	2. Chapter 2

Took me a long time but I finally updated. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Yuusuke?" I asked as I opened the door. "What are you doing here?" 

He looked confused when he saw me. "Heh heh…" his arm went up to scratch the back of his head. "Keiko broke up with me this morning and I guess I really didn't know where I was going. Sorry for bugging you so late……"

'_Keiko…..broke up with him? That couldn't be…..'_

"Come on in Yuusuke," I offered and ushered him inside. "I'll make some tea and we can talk…."

"Sure…" he mumbled passing through the doorway.

* * *

A short while later we were sitting across from one another at the new dinning table that had been a wedding gift for my mother and step-father from a friend of his. Yuusuke just sat there, confused, silent and still slowly taking occasional small sips in a way I had never seen him act before... 

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked a bit worried.

He gave a typical nervous-Yuusuke laugh before replying. "'Course I am, it's not like Keiko's never dumped me before..."

I was pretty sure it was the first time they had ever really been a couple but I decided to let it go.

The silence went on again until he shocked me with a question when I was trying to come up with another for him. "So how's your life been going? It's been a while, huh?"

I really hadn't done much since the time we had all been together, chased a couple rouge demons yes but other than that I had kept all but entirely to the human life I committed myself to. It wasn't a bad thing, but something had not quite felt right after Yuusuke quit as a detective, freeing the rest of us from the cases that were once required.

"About three years since we were last really together," I agreed without saying much.

"Can you believe it's been that long?" I shook my head and he went on. "How long since we even last saw each other?"

"I believe six months. There was that snake demon in the city park..." He looked at me confused at first but the light went on as I continued.

"Oh yeah. Wasn't that the one Hiei had sliced in half when we got there?"

I laughed, that had left my mind until he said it. "But it retaliated. The mess he was standing in made him slip when he tried to land on the tree branch when he left."

He laughed at that and it made me smile. I missed the times when the four of us were all together, even if contact was forced more often than not.

He startled me yet again by speaking along the lines of what I had just thought. "Those were the times huh? Fighting demons as a team even if we didn't want to see one another. It sure was fun..."

There was a longing to his voice it seemed, but I was probably imagining that just like thinking he had come by specifically to see me. I sighed mentally at my thoughts while giving a casual affirmative to him. I wasn't sure what hurt worse. The fact of the thoughts that would always be unfulfilled, or that I still had them even though I knew how bad they hurt...

All of a sudden he was standing and walking out of the room.

"Where are you off to?" I asked without thinking.

"Nature calls." Typical Yuusuke style response and it made me smile again. A new thought crossed my mind so I got up and followed after him.

Knocking on the door I asked through it, "so did you want to stay the night then seeing how late it is?" A muffled 'sure' came back to me and my heart seemed to jump in my chest. "Alright then," I replied as calmly as I could before walking down the hall to what had once been just my mother's room to inform her that someone would be spending the night. They weren't very strict but letting them wake up to find an extra body in the house was not a good idea. Especially not someone like Yuusuke...

* * *

Approval was quick and easily gained. My mother and step-father agreed that they wanted to see me with more friends, or to be around them more often, so it was an even simpler matter for me than my younger step brother to have a friend over. Though age might have something to do with that as well... 

I wandered to my room then, looking around to see that everything was put away and as it should be. It was, as always, but I looked around one last time and saw it then. Against the fading light of the day there was a dark figure at the window.

I walked over to let Hiei enter the room, curious to what news he had. His visits normally didn't consist of stopping in to actually speak with me. Spy on me yes, but rarely did he make his presence known.

Before he even entered the room he told me the news. "The demon tournament is starting again."

"Good to hear the new political system is being up-held but why bother me with it. I thought we all swore off Makai matters." He stared at me. "Ok fine, the rest of us did at least."

"Our presence have been requested. Yours, mine, and the detective's. If either of you two don't show then loved ones will die. Your family and his woman." This did not seem the best time to tell him that they had broken up.

"No one for you?"

"I hold no one dear."

"What about Yukina?"

"What about her?"

"Wouldn't you fight for her?"

"Hn. I made it known that I wanted the power of the title so there was no need to threaten me."

"Have you told Yuusuke yet?" It crossed my mind that perhaps that was part of the reason he was here, and maybe the Keiko thing even wasn't real.

"I haven't even seen him in months." I let a breath go mentally but he wasn't done. "I intended to ask you where to find him."

"What makes you think would I know that?"

And that was when the door opened and Yuusuke entered the room. There are no words in human language to quite explain the look on the fire demon's face, at best it was a cross between a smirk, questioning, and knowing. No one spoke for a few minutes...

"I guess I'm interrupting," Yuusuke finally said.

"So you've been around the whole time I take it," Hiei questioned.

"Nope," he replied before stretching. "Just stopped by for a visit." I breathed a sigh of relief for reasons I couldn't even begin to explain. Until Hiei asked why he was here instead of with Keiko.

"Oh, she broke up with me this morning."

Hiei looked at me and silence fell again, Yuusuke breaking it once more. "So why're you here? Haven't seen you in a while."

Hiei mumbled something I thought sounded like 'for good reason' but Yuusuke didn't seem to catch it. "The demon tournament you set up three years ago is back and they want you there." Yuusuke responded with a blank stare.

"The contest to determine the ruler of Makai," I informed him. "You set it up to avoid a war back when your ancestral father, Raizen, died. They want us to show up for when it happens again."

I debated telling him the warning Hiei had given me since Keiko had left his life just this morning but he beat me to speak next.

"Oh sure, what the heck. Maybe a bit of good ole demon fighting will be just what I need to cheer me up. Life's been way too boring for me the last year or two..."

"I'll take that news back then. Enjoy your night." There was a hidden tone to the way he bid the farewell but I couldn't place it, and then the fire demon was gone.

* * *

So... What do you think? Longer than the last one anyway. Please don't be too harsh. 


End file.
